Batman (Lego Movie)
'Batman '(real name Bruce Wayne) is a major character in The LEGO movie series. Throughout his theatrical lifetime, he has served as one of the two tritagonists (the other one being Vitruvius) in The LEGO Movie, the main protagonist in The LEGO Batman Movie, and a supporting character in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. History Just like every version of Batman, Bruce Wayne lost his parents when he was really young, which made him develop a fear of being part of a family again. Years later, he started fighting crime as "Batman". In The LEGO Movie universe, he was fighting crime for at least 51 years at the time The LEGO Batman Movie came out, as Alfred remembers him going through a "weird phase" in 1966. He ended up with many villains to fight over the years. Batman is Wildstyle's ex-boyfriend, and he fought alongside her, her current boyfriend and his friend Emmet Brickowski, and his fellow Master Builders and the citizens of Bricksburg against Lord Business's forces. He married Queen Watevra Wa-nabi who is the main false antagonist and the supporting protagonist of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Biography The Lego Movie Batman is one of the main characters in The LEGO Movie. He saves Emmet, Vitruvius, and Wyldstyle in the old west. He accompanies them on their mission to bring down Lord Business. As time wears on, Lucy begins to fall for Emmet which Batman notices, but doesn't mind. In the end, he gives his blessing for her, saying that Emmett is "the hero you deserve", referencing Gordon at the end of The Dark Knight. The Lego Movie 2 Batman is back in Bricksburg, now Apocalypsberg after his "solo adventure." However, General Mayhem kidnaps him, Metal Beard, Unikitty, Lucy, and Benny to take them to the Systar System. There, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi plans to wed Batman to unite their worlds, in order to prevent an imminent disaster known as "Armamageddon". Batman is very off-put by the idea of marriage but agrees to the wedding to outdo Superman when Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi claimed he was her first choice. The Lego Batman Movie Batman is back in Gotham, dealing with his Rogue Gallery. Along the way, he meets Batgirl and Robin who become a part of his family, along with Alfred. Though it takes him a while to open up and accept them as family due to fear of losing more people he cared for. Personality Batman is often seen at the surface level, criticized for his lack of care for other's well-being. After the death of his biological parents, Bruce himself had grown far apart from others and strives to protect himself from losing any loved ones again, leaving him very lonely as a result. Especially before his change in The LEGO Batman Movie, he attempted to cover his insecurities with snarky humor or childish disobedience (much to the dismay of Alfred). After days of action and excitement, while the whole city would celebrate Batman's heroic actions, he found that hiding within the depths of his manor would ease his mind away from the stress of risking those he loved. He finds his truest form of companionship when he meets Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, whom he was arranged to marry to reunite his world with her's in peace. He wasn't interested at first, but his ego gets the better of him when she sings about preferring Superman. Afterwards, he proposes to her to prove that he's better. Despite a non-altruistic start, he comes to feel a connection with her when he hears how she was also lonely living in a palace with only a fussy British servant and nobody to relate to her. With her influence, he becomes a more cheerful person and happily marries her in the end, successfully uniting their worlds. Trivia * During the song "Gotham City Guys", where the Queen expresses her dislike for men who live in this area, all the Batman actors are referenced. * In the second stanza of this song, the Batman main theme composed by Danny Elfman can also be heard. * According to the Queen, she was never into Batman even when he was Christian Bale. To which Batman responds "I'm more of a Keaton guy myself". The Queen then says "I loved him as Beetlejuice". * Will Arnett admits that he was more of a Michael Keaton fan.One of the names Batman suggests for his new team is "Fox Force 5". This was the title of Mia Wallace's (Uma Thurman's) failed television pilot in Pulp Fiction (1994) , about a team of five women who banded together to fight crime. Thurman also portrayed Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin (1997).One of the names Batman suggests for his new team is "Fox Force 5". This was the title of Mia Wallace's (Uma Thurman's) failed television pilot in Pulp Fiction (1994) , about a team of five women who banded together to fight crime. Thurman also portrayed Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin (1997).One of the names Batman suggests for his new team is "Fox Force 5". This was the title of Mia Wallace's (Uma Thurman's) failed television pilot in Pulp Fiction (1994) , about a team of five women who banded together to fight crime. Thurman also portrayed Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin (1997). * When the captured Lego figures first meet the Queen, she's in a horse form and then turns into an octopus, causing Batman to tell her to go back, because the horse was a lot more palatable. At the end of the movie, she is indeed a horse again, and Batman is on her back. * In the scene where Batman and Benny infiltrate the Octane Tower, the Caped Crusader throws a total of 17 Batarangs in order to open a door that blocks their path. * In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, when the Justice League tries to hunt the DUPLO Invaders, Wonder Woman says Batman is off on a solo adventure - referencing The LEGO Batman Movie. Later, Emmet asks him about it, and he notes that he's loved, lost, and learned about family, but he's back on his own. This connects the timeline and acknowledges the events of said film as canon. * In the Lego Batman movie, Alfred refers to Batman going through "similar phases" in 2016, 2012, 2008, 2005, 1997, 1995, 1992, 1989, and a "weird one" in 1966. This is a clear reference to every year in which a major Batman film was released. The films in question are, respectively, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), The Dark Knight Rises(2012), The Dark Knight (2008), Batman Begins (2005), Batman & Robin (1997), Batman Forever (1995), Batman Returns (1992), Batman (1989), and Batman: The Movie (1966). * The villains from Batman's Rogues Gallery that appeared in the Lego Batman include: The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentlemen Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, The Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorous, Magpie, and Egghead. * Villains in the Phantom Zone include King Kong, Lord Voldemort (from the Harry Potter film franchise), the Kraken and Medusa (from Clash of the Titans (1981)), Gremlins (from Gremlins (1984)), The Wicked Witch of the West and Flying Monkeys (from The Wizard of Oz (1939)), Daleks (from Doctor Who (1963)), Velociraptors and the Tyrannosaurus Rex (from the Jurassic Park film franchise), Sauron (from The Lord of the Rings trilogy), Agent Smith (from The Matrix trilogy), Jaws, the Great White shark (from the Jaws film franchise), Lord Vampyre, The Mummy, and the Swamp Creature (from LEGO Monster Fighters), and the Skeleton Warriors (from Jason and the Argonauts (1963)). * His password is "Iron man sucks". * Batman's line in the beginning action scene, "You want to get nuts? Let's get nuts!" is a reference to Batman (1989), where Michael Keaton's Bruce Wayne says this line to Jack Nicholson's Joker. * Batman's crazy laugh was voiced by Director Chris McKay. It was originally a placeholder before Will Arnett's laugh was to be put in, but never ended up being changed. * Will Arnett acknowledged that the raspy, whispery voice he used for Batman, is the same voice he uses with his children when he's giving them important parenting information. * One of the names Batman suggests for his new team is "Fox Force 5". This was the title of Mia Wallace's (Uma Thurman's) failed television pilot in Pulp Fiction (1994) , about a team of five women who banded together to fight crime. Thurman also portrayed Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin (1997). * Will Arnett revealed in an interview about how voicing Batman affected his voice, saying, "It's real gravelly. It doesn't feel great doing it a lot, and so when we do the sessions that are like four hours long, it would hurt. It's hard to sing doing it, because I'm a bad singer anyway, so I'm thinking about trying to keep in time and then doing the voice. The rap at the end of the movie was hard. (I told the song writers) this is how it's going to be, I can't do it any better, and then all the things they call 'exertions' like running, jumping, you have to do all those kind of separately, and sort of shouting stuff too. To shout doing the Batman voice is rough." * Batman's costume is based on Batman (1989) with Tim Burton and Michael Keaton. * The scenes with Jerry Maguire (1996) are a reference to The Joker quoting the movie in The Dark Knight (2008) , with the line "You complete me". Category:The Lego Batman Movie Characters